


Pounce

by Doctor_Discord



Series: Fantasy AU [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dr. Iplier is Great, Just Add Kittens, Literal Sleeping Together, Old Gods, Sort Of, Sphynx, The Host is Stupid, caretaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: The Host has been lost in his head too long,ignoring Dr. Iplier for too long, and the mighty sphynx plans to fix that.





	Pounce

Dr. Iplier was _bored_.

The Host was ignoring him.

Well, not _ignoring _him. It wasn't intentional. Dr. Iplier had been with him too long to not know that. He just...got lost in his visions and head so _easily_. The Host had said once, sometimes it doesn't even _feel _like he's still in the visions. The dangerous thing about being a prophet when one has an eternity laid out before them, Dr. Iplier supposed.

A deep rumbling noise vibrating low in his throat, Dr. Iplier rolled onto his back, stretching languidly with wings flapping and yawning _hugely _before rolling back onto his stomach. He stood, stretching some more with claws flexing, before he began walking, padding slowly through the maze of shelves that was the Host's grand library. He spread his wings, and drifted lazily down to the first floor from where he'd been dozing on the fifth. He couldn't help but growl softly when he emerged in the center. The Host was indeed still at his desk, having worked straight through the past few days without noticing. He was muttering softly under his breath, the front of his usually pristine toga more red than white, and a hand on his forehead propping his head up. He didn't look like he had plans to stop any time soon.

Dr. Iplier planned to fix that.

His tail thrashing behind him, the sphynx's pupils narrowed to slits, mouth open slightly. He crouched down low, wings fluttering and tucked close to his body. His shoulders rolled as he crept cautiously closer, completely _silent_.

And then he pounced.

With a mighty roar, Dr. Iplier launched himself forward, jaws clamping around the Host's throat carefully and dragging him out of his chair. The Host _shrieked_, flailing and kicking out with his hands batting at what he could reach of Dr. Iplier, but Dr. Iplier didn't bat an eye, just raced away with the old god dangling from his mouth with a pleased hum. He ignored the Host's _furious _shouts, just gave another throaty hum, _far _too pleased with himself.

"_Doctor! _Dr. Iplier, put the Host _down! _For the love of - _Hey!_"

Dr. Iplier finally deposited the Host onto the floor once he reached the back corner of the library. He crouched again, eyes big and wide now as he sniffed at the Host. The Host _swore_, getting to his feet and wiping that saliva off the back of his neck best he could, though Dr. Iplier grinned, knowing full well that it was probably soaking into the back of his toga, too. The Host swore again, flicking some of the saliva at Dr. Iplier, and the sphynx reared back, wiping at his nose with a paw. "Leave the Host alone! He has things he needs to do!"

Dr. Iplier's eyes narrowed, and he crouched back down, weaving around the Host and blocking his path. "Host, what day do you think it is?"

The Host raised an eyebrow. "Monday. The Host spent all day yesterday out in the city with his people. He has work to catch up on."

He tried to slip past Dr. Iplier, and Dr. Iplier gave him a few steps before he batted him to the ground in a single swipe, pinning him there with a paw and standing over him. "_Wrong_. It's Friday. Go fucking clean up and _take care of yourself _for once."

His eyes narrowed further when the Host scoffed, shoving his paw off and getting to his feet. "The Host is _fine_. Leave him alone."

The Host walked off to his desk, and Dr. Iplier stood straight, tail thrashing. "You're never going to make it back to your desk."

The Host just waved him off before returning his hands to their clasped position behind his back.

Dr. Iplier growled softly, dropping back into his hunting crouch, licking his lips.

He had no problems hunting the Host.

* * *

Dr. Iplier perched on top of one of the many grand bookshelves that filled the library, crouched carefully with his tail dangling over the side and flicking idly. He had to be careful up here. He was _big_, and if he knocked a shelf over, the whole library would go down, and then the Host would be _more _than furious. It had happened once, a _long _time ago. Dr. Iplier was practically still a little sphynx cub, eager to play and flying everywhere. Dr. Iplier couldn't help but smile at the memories.

And then the Host came into view.

Dr. Iplier went utterly _still_, holding his breath as his pupils narrowed, eyes trained on his dear companion and current _prey_. The Hot was steadily making his way back to his desk, still grumbling about Dr. Iplier's saliva. Dr. Iplier perked up slightly at the sight of him in a clean toga and fresh bandages. It was a start, but even gods needed _breaks _and _sleep _and _food_. So Dr. Iplier maintained his position, shuffling his paws so he wouldn't fall.

And when the Host was directly beneath him, Dr. Iplier spread his wings, and _pounced_.

He bowled the Host over, snatching him in his paws, and they somersaulted forward a couple times before they landed, the Host pinned beneath Dr. Iplier's mighty paws. He looked more than a little annoyed, but Dr. Iplier didn't care, letting out a throaty hum of approval of his catch.

"Oh _come on! _Dr. Iplier! Let the Host _up!_"

"No!" Dr. Iplier shifted position as the Host squirmed, less pinning him and now more or less lying on top of him, paws tucked under his body and eyes closed, still humming low in his throat. The Host whined, trying to struggle, but Dr. Iplier was twice his size, and he quickly gave up, much to Dr. Iplier's amusement. "_Fine_. What does Dr. Iplier want _now?_"

"For you to take a _nap_, oh mighty god." Dr. Iplier didn't even try to hide the sarcasm and amusement in his voice, cracking one eye open. "There's no way you're not exhausted. _Sleep_, and then I'm going to make you eat something. And _then _I'll let you go back to your desk."

Several emotions crossed the Host's face - particularly _annoyance _\- but eventually, he sighed, relaxing. "_Fine_. The Host will take a nap with Dr. Iplier."

Dr. Iplier lit up, and he bent down to lick the Host's cheek once (ignoring his indignant cry) before wrapping him in his legs and rolling onto his back, the Host pressed against his chest. He flared his wings, spreading them to either side, then gently rolled over onto his side, letting the Host lie on one wings with the other enveloping him in warmth. The Host sighed again, snuggling closer and using one of Dr. Iplier's forelegs as a pillow, the other still draped over him and holding him close. "...Dr. Iplier is _very _annoying."

Dr. Iplier laughed, chest vibrating with it. "Only when you don't take care of himself."

"So 24/7."

Dr. Iplier snorted, bending down to bury his nose in the Host's hair. "At least you're self-aware." He huffed, humming taking a new, deeper, soothing pitch. "Go to sleep, Host. The world will be okay without you for a couple of hours."

The Host buried his face in the soft fur of Dr. Iplier's chest, making a small noise the sphynx almost didn't hear. "...Okay." 

**Author's Note:**

> _Look at these bois go._  
I saw a thread of baby lynx kittens playing on Tumblr yesterday and _had to write_  
I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
